Prince (1989 Game)
|status = Alive |items/weapons = Sword |powers = Varying |abilities = Acrobatic |rank = Prince |occupation = Prince of Persia (present), Thief (formerly) |affiliation = |voice actor = David Boat (English)[https://www.popuw.com/files/Prince_Of_Persia_3D_Manual.pdf#page=47 Prince of Persia 3D English manual, page 47] Benny Beutner (German)[https://www.popuw.com/files/pop3d_manual_de.pdf#page=46 Prince of Persia 3D German manual, page 46] |appearance =''Prince of Persia (1989), ''Prince of Persia 2: The Shadow and the Flame, Prince of Persia 3D }} The Prince is the protagonist of the original ''Prince of Persia'' trilogy. The son of a royal family who fell victim to the forces of evil, the Prince lived as a street urchin and thief. He fell in love with the Sultan's daughter and saved her from the Sultan's adviser and enemy, Jaffar. Biography Early Life The Prince was born to a royal family, in the kingdom of BasraPrince of Persia 2 notes by Jordan Mechner, page 99 close to Persia. When this country was defeated and destroyed by armies of darkness sometime before the first game, his mother, the queen, gave him up so he might live. Soon after, as the city fell, his parents were killed, his father's sword remaining in the ruined palace's throne room.Prince of Persia 2: The Shadow and the Flame Prince arrived to Persia as a stowaway on a merchant ship. Little is known of the Prince's infancy, except for the fact that he became a street thief who was said to climb the palace walls every night to see the Princess while her father the Sultan is away at war. When Jaffar finds this out, the Prince is locked in the dungeons. ''Prince of Persia'' Salvation of the Princess One day, the Sultan of Persia went to wage war in a foreign land and his vizier, Jaffar, is left to rule in his stead. Jaffar locks the Princess's love, a street urchin, away, for Jaffar wanted to marry her and become Sultan. Jaffar then locks up the Princess herself, giving her a choice: marry Jaffar, or die within an hour.Prince of Persia (1989) The hero escapes his prison, and climbs to the top of the tower, to where the Princess is imprisoned, facing a variety of resistance along the way. The Princess' room is guarded by Jaffar, whom the Prince defeats, saving Persia and rescuing the Princess. ''Prince of Persia 2: The Shadow and the Flame'' Jaffar's plan The Prince was hailed as the hero who defeated the evil Jaffar. He turns down all rewards, instead of asking to marry the Princess, which the Sultan of Persia reluctantly agrees to. He then becomes the Prince of Persia. As the Prince enters the royal courts of the palace eleven days later, his appearance turns into that of a beggar. Nobody recognizes him, and when he attempts to speak with the Princess, a man who shares his appearance emerges from the shadows, ordering him to be thrown out. With guards pursuing him, the Prince jumps through a window and flees the city by way of a merchant ship. Just after a mysterious woman appears in the barge and asks the Prince to find her, the ship is struck by lightning, cast by Jaffar. The Prince regains consciousness, and finds himself on the shore of a foreign island. On the island the Prince finds a Flying Carpet, that takes him to the ruined city of Basra. Inside the ruined throne room of Basra, the mysterious woman on the ship, reveals herself to be Prince's mother, and explains about the Prince's father's death, and her plight to abandon the Prince so that he might live. Prince's mother asks the Prince to avenge their deaths. The Prince mounts the magical horse, that can be only ridden by the true King of Basra, and rides to the Temple of Fire. In a temple, the Prince finds that he can separate from his body, releasing the Shadowman that Jaffar's magic mirror created and with whom he later merged. The Prince uses this motive to steal the Blue Flame of the temple, and then travels back to Persia. Here he immediately encounters Jaffar, who flees. The Prince transforms into the Shadowman bearing the blue flame once again, and pursues Jaffar, whom he catches and casts a blue flame at, defeating him. The Princess awakens from a spell Jaffar set upon her, and the Prince orders Jaffar's ashes to be scattered. As the Prince and Princess ride into the distance, however, it is revealed that a witch is watching them through a crystal ball. ''Prince of Persia 3D'' Assan and Rugnor The Prince and Sultan of Persia visit the Sultan's brother, Assan. Soon enough, the Prince's personal bodyguards are killed, himself locked in the dungeon, and the Sultan taken by Assan. The Prince escapes the dungeon, and it is revealed that the Sultan of Persia promised Assan many years ago that his daughter would marry his son, Rugnor, not the Prince. The Prince finds the two, but Assan kills the Sultan by mistake, with the blade meant for the Prince. Assan runs, but the Prince decides to pursue Rugnor instead, who has taken the Princess of Persia captive.Prince of Persia 3D The Prince pursues them through the poverty struck city, finding them boarding a dirigible. The Prince climbed to the machine, only for it to be struck by lightning. The Princess is flown away by Rugnor on a flying beast, while the Prince falls. He ends up stuck in some sort of limbo world. He eventually finds a flying beast, which takes him to Rugnor's home. The Prince climbs the mountain to get to the palace. He makes his way through the temples throughout the palace. He ties her to a large gear machine, attempting to crush her. The Prince, however, arrives before this happens, kills Rugnor, and deactivates the machine. The Prince then escapes with the Princess, with the flying beast, but the Prince takes the Princess in the opposite direction of Persia. See Also *Prince (Sands of Time) *Prince (2008 Game) *Dastan References }} Category:Prince of Persia (Original Canon) Category:Prince of Persia (Original Canon) Characters